


好好穿校服哦

by Andrea1126



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M, 黑月 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea1126/pseuds/Andrea1126





	好好穿校服哦

◆學生黑17×教師月26

◆辦公室沒有攝像頭誒！實際上還可以反鎖？

◆ 不想把書桌弄髒的話就要乖乖聽話哦，月島老師？

◆黑尾S系，有輕微施虐

◆是沒有邏輯的爽文，畢竟我是pwp選手嘛

◆有個劇情是月月和其他男人出現在LoveHotel，其實是誤會哦

正文：

這是男子高中生黑尾鐵朗第八次被班主任月島螢叫到辦公室訓話了。原因是亂穿校服。他再一次使用了混亂穿搭大法。

黑尾在第一次被抓去糾正的時候解釋說他作為排球部的主將，因為經常要換運動服去訓練的關係，把制服外套丟在一邊，換做運動款那件鮮艷的紅色會更方便替換。

但校規就是校規，哪有為了方便就隨便修改的道理？月島螢一把反鎖了辦公室門，擺出一副教導主任似的兇狠：“不換好今天別想離開辦公室。”

黑尾鐵朗懶洋洋得「誒」了一聲：“阿月老師好兇哦。”他靈巧得一屁股坐到月島的辦公桌上，挑釁的歪頭，面露笑容。

“……不要那樣喊我！”月島嘗試把這隻大貓咪推下桌，再這樣毫無約束的放任下去就快要無法無天了，“還請你尊重老師，黑尾同學。”

“可是我聽山口老師也這樣喊你，難不成……”黑尾笑得狡黠，反手扣住月島相對纖細的手腕按在自己腿上，“你們是戀人♡？”

“我們只是發小……不要多管閒事！”月島螢簡直拿黑尾鐵朗這個學生沒辦法。因為學習成績優異，不單是班長又是排球部部長，性格溫柔體貼，在學校可以說是十全十美的男神。然而這個所謂的男神居然把他全部的劣根性放在月島面前展現的淋漓盡致，不用敬語，使用暱稱，嬉皮笑臉。

月島也是剛做老師一年不到的時間，遇到這麼個難管的麻煩傢伙挫敗感撲面而來。他疲憊的按了按額角，歎了口氣：“如果黑尾同學不喜歡老師可以直接說出來，沒必要用這些方式來氣我。”

他嘗試心平氣和的學著前輩的樣子和自己學生溝通談話來解決問題。

“啊，完完全全被誤會了呢。”黑尾鐵朗瞇起眼，儘管還是那副心不在焉的樣子，卻多了幾分危險的氣息。他低頭看著坐在辦公椅上的老師，嘴角漾起邪魅的笑容，“阿月居然會覺得我討厭你。”

“不，不是嗎？”月島螢被眼前學生身上陡然冷下來的氣場有所嚇到，但很快恢復了鎮靜，這裡是學校，對方也只是叛逆期的少年，而不是什麼會將人生吞活剝大型肉食猛獸，“如果不是對老師有意見，為什麼要故意一而再再而三的違反校規？”

“因為如果不這麼做，怎麼會有機和老師獨處在反鎖的房間裡呢？”

“你在說什——唔？！！！”

唇齒廝磨，黑尾鐵朗靠著更加健壯的體格死死將老師壓制住，少年身上有一股說不出的荷爾蒙味道，帶著野性和侵略性，衝擊月島螢的大腦，讓他四肢發軟，頭暈目眩。

“老師是甜的。”黑尾的氣息噴灑在月島耳邊，好似帶著催情劑一樣，低沉沙啞的嗓音就像是黑夜裡的大提琴，循循引誘，“多讓我嘗嘗看？”

“你不要太過分了黑尾鐵朗！”月島螢掙扎著怒吼，如此被羞辱還是第一次，對象還是自己的學生！豈有此理？

“老師明明也很想做。”黑尾的之間刮過月島的胸口，就好像小提琴手輕柔的愛撫著琴弦，“昨天在LoveHotel看到您和另一個男人？”

“什，不是那種情況——”月島螢漲紅了臉，他可恥的在黑尾的觸摸中起了下半身的反應。

“看來他沒有好好滿足老師。”黑尾笑笑，“您放心吧，我的尺寸和技術是絕對不會讓您失望的。”

————————————

怎麼會變成這個樣子？

“老師，這邊還是會有人路過，怕你爽得太大聲，姑且還是稍微安靜一下？”

月島螢嘴被領帶塞住，上衣被脫掉以後也不知道丟去哪裡了，皮帶將手反扣在身後，胸不得不挺起，兩顆乳頭硬邦邦的豎著，引誘人去啃一口。

這一切的罪魁禍首心情很好，還不忘掏出手機拍了照片。

“？？！！”月島螢瞪大一雙漂亮的琥珀色眼睛，拼命發出模糊的唔唔聲表示抗議。

黑尾鐵朗安撫地摸摸月島螢的腦袋：“只要老師乖乖配合我，這張照片我頂多自己用來擼哦？”

啊啊啊啊怎麼會有這麼不要臉的人？！月島在心裡咆哮。擼……擼這種詞也能隨口說的嗎！

“好，準備工作完成了。”黑尾鐵朗滿意的點點頭，笑容燦爛，“我開動啦。”

月島螢被放倒在自己的辦公桌上，小穴底下還壓著自己的講義文件夾。

“！”會弄髒的啊，絕對會弄髒。月島螢雖然一直知道對方的惡劣，但這麼惡趣味的還是頭一次。

“啊，這個啊，”黑尾鐵朗注意到月島的目光，故意將一根手指探入穴口模仿著性交的活塞運動，“老師你要小心哦，太淫蕩的話下節課就沒法使用講義了呀。”

他俯下身，將那顆紅豆含在嘴裏舔舐，不輕不重地用犬牙觸碰著，那顆本生並不大的小東西卻漸漸漲開淫蕩的紅腫了。

黑尾壞心眼得使勁的一扯，乳房都被扯變了形，月島被突如其來的虐待折騰的眼眶泛紅，胸前又痛又爽，酥麻的感覺傳遍了全身，他的下體在沒有愛撫的情況下居然已經流出透明的前列腺液，黏糊糊的順著柱身蜿蜒，合著穴內的腸液一起滴落。

“哎，都說了不要那麼淫蕩啊老師。”黑尾毫不留情的嘲笑起來，“原來男人的小穴也可以和女人一樣流水嗎？”

他的手指猛的刺入後穴柔軟的地方，四壁緊緻，不斷有液體劃過縫隙擠出體外。咕啾咕啾的水聲在安靜的辦公室裏顯得異常色情，月島螢掙扎的神色在黑尾眼裏也美得驚心動魄。

他早就喜歡月島螢了。喜歡這個漂亮的像月亮一樣的老師。佔有慾作祟，他除了這樣，已經沒有別的辦法可以佔有自己的老師了。

黑尾忍不住，釋放了壓抑已久的慾望。當他用粗大的陰莖抵住後穴，月島螢扭動著身子試圖拒絕這個看上去過分粗大的傢伙。可是被不被操已經不是他能控制的事情，何況後穴的空虛也在不斷打擊他的理智，叫囂著逼迫他接受自己的學生。

那根陰莖捅入自己的一剎那，腸壁的褶皺被全部撐開到極致，巨大的撕裂感吞噬了月島，眼淚不爭氣的從眼眶裡滑落，腦中只剩下強烈的疼痛，一下子收緊了身體。

黑尾在他耳邊輕柔的安慰着：“放鬆，阿月，放鬆。會讓你舒服的。”他的龜頭嘗試著更深入的擠進腸壁，感受被包裹的快感。

現在，月島螢是他的所有物了。

“果然還是想聽一下老師的聲音的。”就在黑尾解開月島領帶和雙手束縛的一瞬間，一下子將下體全部塞入對方體內。

“不要……不要……出去……啊……！！”月島螢疼得已經維持不住平常的冷傲，本能的夾緊雙腿勾住了黑尾的腰，雙手攔住黑尾的脖子就像是要溺死的人尋找漂浮物那樣尋求依靠。

“嘖……”黑尾被刺激的險些射精，他對自家老師那雙纖細的腿簡直欲罷不能。何況現在還環在自己的腰上，“真看不出來老師還挺會勾引男人的。”

“不，不是……”他羞憤得擰著眉頭，赤裸的身子泛濫著誘人的紅，和衣冠楚楚的黑尾比起來就像是個淫蕩的……

他無法再神遊，黑尾猛烈衝撞在他腸壁中的凸起，讓他在疼痛中逐漸獲得一種全新的快感，身體觸電一般攣起來，身下的肉棒也忍不住射出精液撒在小腹上。

————————————————

黑尾鐵朗在射入月島螢體內前及時拔出了陰莖，雖說很想直接全數埋在對方穴中，但畢竟是在學校很難清理。

在他起身一剎那，下午課程的預備鈴剛好打響。

“老師。”黑尾體貼的將月島掉落在地上的衣物撿起來給他，“抓緊換衣服哦，還有十五分鐘上課。”

“用不著你說我也知道。”月島螢拍開黑尾的爪子，看著一片狼藉的教案心中暗道不好，剛剛完全忘記這回事了。

“講義已經擺在講台上了，老師不用擔心。”黑尾就像是看穿了月島心思似的，“這本是我故意買來替換著的喲。那麼，十五分鐘後見，月島老師。”

他禮貌的鞠了躬，恢復了那個完美男神黑尾鐵朗的三好學生樣，面帶笑容走出辦公室。

“可惡啊小兔崽子。”

月島螢係上最後一顆釦子，他仿佛聽到自己罵完以後黑尾站在門外調笑著說了句「承蒙誇獎」。

End

許言：最後反正就是在一起了啊。


End file.
